always there
by twilight-saga-obsessed
Summary: Ok so I just thought of this and decided to write it down. Haha I hope you enjoy it! edward parents are getting a divorce and bella is there to comfort him. sweet. fluff. EXB rated M for under age drinking.
1. BPOV

**Ok so I just thought of this and decided to write it down. Haha I hope you enjoy it! Let me know what you think in a review! And I should be updating 'dance class!' or 'all for love' very, very soon! Please review! They mean so much to me! And it lets me know that people actually are reading what I take the time to write! Ok, enjoy! **

I was laying in my bed at 12:15am just stairing at my ceiling when I heard a pound on the door. I jumped out of bed and ran down the stairs. I could faintly hear my dad behind me as I approached the door. I looked through the peep hole and saw Edward standing there. 

"Who is it?" Charlie asked with sleep heavy in his voice. I looked back at him a worried look.

"It's Edward." he sighed and leaned against the wall and rubbed his forehead while shaking his head.

"Well see what he needs but it better be important!" he grumbled. I opened the door and noticed immediately that something was wrong. he looked up at me and I saw his eyes were red and watery. I also noticed he smelt like beer, and my eyes widened when I realized he was drunk.

" Edward -" I began but he cut me off.

"My parents are getting a divorce." He slurred before a tear fell down his cheek. I pulled him to me and he clutched to my shirt. My dad cleared his throat so I turned to look at him, my gaze pleading.

"Please dad, he needs me right now." I begged. He sighed and his head fell back, lightly hitting the wall.

"Bella, he is drunk, its illegal for him to drink, and you want me to let him stay here while he is under the influence of alcohol when I really am supposed to take him to the station?" he asked incredulously.

"Yes, because he is hurting right now and he needs me. you know this isn't something he would normally do! His parents are getting a divorce, I know he could have handled it better, but-just, please Dad." I said as I felt my eyes begin to water. He sighed a nodded. Mumbling a 'fine' as he starting up the stairs again.

" Edward , did you drive here?" I asked praying he didn't. he shook his head and looked up at me with an apologetic look.

"Bella I'm so sorry." He slurred making it sound like 'belra I soa sury' I grabbed his hand and pulled him inside, closing the door behind us. When I looked back at him he had his forehead pressed to the wall.

"Are you akay?" I asked rubbing his back. He shook his head and looked at me with a heartbreaking expression.

"She cheated on him. She's been cheating on him for a year now! How could she do this? Bella, I don't understand it?" he sobbed. He seemed to be sobering up a little bit. I took his hand and pulled him to the coach.

"Your mom?" I asked. He nodded his head. " Elizabeth ?" I couldn't believe that. " I would never have guessed! I thought she and Carlisle were perfect! I wanted our relationship to be as strong as there's one day. Well I guess ours is stronger huh?" I asked with a small smile. Edward looked at me and nodded, his eyes full of love. He leaned in and gently kiss me on the lips.

" I love you so much Bella. I don't know what I would do if I didn't have you in my life." He said once we pulled away. I smiled and pecked him on the lips one more time.

"I love you too. Now you need to get some sleep. Your drunk" I said with a small laugh. He shook his head with a smile.

"No I'm not." He said while slightly slurring. I laughed and made him lay down with me on the couch, I pulled a blanket over us and fell asleep in his arms.

****

I woke up and saw Edward was still sleeping. I carefully got out of his hold and went into the kitchen to make breakfast. But first I made a cup of coffee, knowing Edward will need it when he wakes up. I heard Charlie come down the stairs and smiled when he entered the kitchen.

"Dad thanks for last night." I said as he sat down at the table. He smiled up at me and thanked me as I set food in front of him.

"No problem bells. What exactly happened though? I wasn't really awake so I don't really remember." He said with a laugh.

"Edwards' mom cheated on his dad." I whispered. "His parents are getting a divorce" I said again in a hushed tone. Charlie nodded in understanding, and before he could say anything else I heard Edward wake up with a groan. I laughed and a minutes later Edward walked into the kitchen.

"Hey sweetie." I said quietly, giving him a soft smile. He rubbed his head and greedily took the coffee I handed him.

"Hey," he said softly. He finished the coffee with a few more gulps and put the cup on the counter. Charlie cleared his throat and Edward looked to him.

"Ok Edward, sit down." He said with a serious tone. Edward sighed, but took a seat across from Charlie. I sat next to him and took his hand. "Ok, I know you had a rough night, but we need to talk about what happened. You know the legal age to drink." He said looking Edward in the eyes.

"Yeah, now that im thinking clearly I guess going to the chief of polices house wasn't that great an idea. But I just needed bella. Im so sorry sir. I now it was wrong to drink, but I was just too overwhelmed and I didn't know what to do. But at least I didn't drive right?" he said rubbing the back of his neck with the hand I wasn't holding.

"Yes, it's very good you didn't drive. And I am gonna let you off the hook this time, but if it happens again…" he trailed off. Edward sighed.

"I know sir and thank you for the second chance" he said gratefully. Charlie nodded and stood up.

"Alright, I need to go to work. Behave both of you." He kissed my head and left. After a few minutes Edward turned to me and smiled.

"Im really sorry about that." He said sadly. I put my hand on his cheek and he closed his eyes.

"Edward, I love you. You can always come to me. I know if the situation was reversed you would have done the same thing." I said lovingly. He smiled and leaned in and kissed me.

"I love you Isabella." He murmured against my lips. I smiled and pulled away.

"As I love you." I spoke softly giving him another kiss. I was about to say something when there was frantic pounding on the door. "I will be right back." I got up and went to answer the door. To my surprise I found Elizabeth standing in the doorway.

"Bella! Please tell me Edward is here!" she asked on the brink of tears. I nodded my head.

"Yes, he is here and he is fine." She sighed and relaxed a little and asked to come inside. "Umm, sure." I said and she walked in and straight for the kitchen. I followed her and went right to Edwards' side taking her hand.

"What are you doing here?" he asked with acid in his voice. She crossed her arms over her chest.

"Come on, we are moving to Chicago. She said grabbing his hand. He pulled it away and looked at her with wide eyes.

"Im not going anywhere!" he yelled backing away from her. She looked him in the eyes.

"You are seventeen, and I can take you where I want. Now lets go." Edward put his arm around my waist and shook his head.

"No, im not going with you. Im staying right here, with the love of my life, and dad. You can go where ever you want, but your going alone." He said his voice hard and serious. Elizabeth's eyes watered as she looked between her son and me. Finally she nodded her head and walked out the door. I turned to Edward to ask if he was ok, but he cut me off with his lips.

"I love you bella, you are all I will ever need." I smiled and wrapped my arms around his neck.

"I love you Edward. And know, I will always be there for you." He smiled and kissed me again.

"I know." he pulled me into a tight hug and I sighed in content. I would always be there for him as I know he would always be there for me. The one and only man I will ever love.

**So what did you think? Good. Bad. Ugly? Haha tell me what you thought! **** Review! And check out some of my other stories! =D**


	2. EPOV

**So this is just the first chapter in Edwards POV. I hope you like it. Please review! And tell your friends to read also! **

**EPOV:**

I was in my room listening to music when I heard a loud crash and yelling coming from downstairs. I jumped out of bed and ran downstairs but stopped when I heard my parents, my dad in particular.

"How could you do this to me? What did I do wrong Elizabeth?" my father yelled. I got confused and looked around the corner, so I could see them, but they couldn't see me.

"Im sorry Carlisle! But your never home, you're always at that damn hospital! I got lonely!" she yelled back. My eyes widened as I prayed I was misunderstanding the situation.

"So you went and slept with another man! And not just one time, for a whole year you did it!" he yelled back. I gasped and clenched my eyes shut. How could my mom do this? I walked into view and my mom and dad looked up. "Edward, go to your room." my dad said, I saw he had tear marks on his face and more tears in his eyes. I looked at my mom and she was crying into her hands.

"How could you?" I asked in a whisper. She looked up at me and shook her head while wiping her eyes.

"Im sorry." She said with a sad expression. I shook my head and let out a breath I didn't realize I was holding.

"To late to apologize." I said and turned away walking before I knew it I was in my brothers room and found the secrete bottle of liquor he had. I grabbed it and went to my room, climbing out of my window and down the tree to the floor. I began walking while I drank the nasty alcohol. I drank half the bottle and could defiantly feel it course through my body. I drank more and more until I could barley feel anything, then found myself at Bella's house. I banged on the door before I could stop, and a few seconds later the door opened and I saw my beautiful girlfriend. She started to say something but I cut her off.

"My parents are getting a divorce." I said and clearly as I could. She pulled to her and I clutched her shirt holding her as close to me as I could. She and her dad were talking, but couldn't focus on that enough to understand what they were saying. I saw Charlie leave, and bella looked down at me.

"Edward, did you drive here?" she asked with worried eyes. I shook my head and sighed.

"Bella, im so sorry." She pulled me inside and I leaned against the wall with my forehead on the wall. I felt her rub my back and ask if I was ok, I shook my head looking over at her.

"She cheated on him. She's been cheating on him for a year now! How could she do this? Bella, I don't understand it?" I said as a sob escaped from me. She looked at me in disbelieve.

"Your mom?" I nodded "Elizabeth?" she said with shock. "I would never have guessed! I thought she and Carlisle were perfect! I wanted our relationship to be as strong as theirs is one day. Well I guess ours is stronger huh?" I could tell she was trying to lighten the mood. I looked at her before leaning in and giving her a quick kiss.

"I love you so much Bella. I don't know what I would do if I didn't have you in my life." I said and I could even hear the slur in my words.

"I love you too. Now you need to get some sleep. Your drunk" she said with a soft laugh. I smiled and shook my head.

"No im not" I slurred, she pulled me down on the couch and I instantly fell asleep with her back pressed against my chest.

I woke up and my head was pounding I groaned and walked into the kitchen where bella gave me a cup of coffee. I drank it quickly and mumbled a 'hey' to her. I heard Charlie clear his throat, and I slowly looked up to meet his eyes.

"Ok Edward, sit down." He said beginning the whole speech about how what I did was wrong, before he left to go to work.

I pulled bella to me and we both shared a small moment of telling each other we loved one another, before there was a loud knock on the door. Bella left to get it and I heard the faint sound of my mother. I stood up and turned around to come face to face with her.

"What are you doing here?" I asked in a harsh tone. She gave me her no non sense look and crossed her arms, and then tried to tell me we were moving to Chicago. "Im not going anywhere!" I yelled at her.

"You are seventeen, and I can take you where I want. Now lets go" I shook my head and put my arm around Bella's waist.

"No, im not going with you. Im staying right here, with the love of my life, and dad. You can go where ever you want, but you're going alone." I said in a tone I had never used with my mother ever before. She stared at me for a long time before finally sighing in defeat. She turned around and left without another word.

I looked at bella and cut off her words, with my lips.

"I love you bella, you are all I will ever need." She smiled at me and wrapped her arms around my neck.

"I love you Edward. And know, I will always be there for you." She said with a loving voice. I smiled and gave her another kiss.

"I know." I said before pulled her to me into a close hug. I knew she would always be there for me. I love her, and I know I will never love a girl as much as I love her, for as long as I will live.

**I thought this would be interesting from EPOV. I love writing EPOV because I think Edward is just so amazing. Haha please review! **


End file.
